


Bittersweet Symphony

by gleefulmusings



Category: Glee, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Magical Alternate Universe, Magical Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: Lucifer is deeply unsettled by the latest case to cross Detective Decker's desk. A dear friend reappears to offer assistance.





	Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @springbitxh on Twitter for this prompt. Thank you!
> 
> I haz computer! This story is to help me get back into the swing of writing again. Thanks to all for the messages of support. I'm so pleased you are enjoying, or have enjoyed, my work.
> 
> Prompt Table Word: **grateful**.

Millennia spent overseeing Hell meant Lucifer had no issue with crime scenes. The gorier the better, he felt. He never appreciated humanity more than when bearing witness to its creative slaughter.

Really, these tiny mortals fretted so about his former residence, yet felt no qualms about unleashing their own ideas for Hell right here in his Father’s paradise! Irony was so delicious. Speaking of delicious …

“Detective Douche!” he enthused, all but whistling the diphthong. “What do you have for us this fine evening?”

Dan rolled his eyes but had lately noticed his lack of venom for his onetime rival. If they had ever been rivals, which was doubtful. Lucifer clearly didn’t consider him in his league, and there was truth to that, but Dan really had no interest in being a contemporary.

He wanted to be a good father and a good cop, in that order. He knew he had almost ruined his career as he had his marriage. Chloe had taken her share of the blame which, in hindsight, wasn’t that much. He had been humbled and it had been necessary.

Lucifer didn’t really bother him. In fact, he found the guy entertaining. He should probably tell Lucifer that, just to see his reaction.

He repressed a snicker, which Lucifer sensed and then frowned.

“This is weird, even for you,” Dan said.

“I assure you, Daniel,” Lucifer purred with great sincerity, eyes sparkling, “there is absolutely nothing you could conceive that would be too weird for me.”

Dan blinked and turned to Chloe. “You were right. He’s always honest.”

“For better or worse,” she agreed. “So, what’s up? Dispatch was circumspect with the details.”

He grunted. “For good reason. You know the scanners are monitored by psychopaths and wingnuts. Responding officers were smart to contain the …”

“Weirdness,” a bored and frustrated Lucifer interjected, waving a hand. “Which is what, exactly?”

Dan looked up at the house bathed in bright white light, interrupted by the flashing of sirens. Lucifer followed his gaze and suddenly became rather uneasy. How curious.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe and Lucifer walked entered the foyer and immediately noticed a strange odor.

“What is that smell?”

“Sage,” Lucifer murmured, carefully stepping around her and into the living room off to the right, eyes darting about. He inhaled deeply. “The real stuff, not that which is sold to tree-hugging New Agers desperate to dispel the negative feng shui of their overpriced vinyl containers.”

The colors of the walls. How they proceeded from one room to the next. It was a message, a warning.

He glanced at the furniture, finely hewn and well attended. Solid, but comfortable. All of it was made from the linden tree, a wood once held sacred and associated with the Celtic Tree of Life. The floors were made of birch. The metals used to make the lamps were iron.

These were not accidents.

The fireplace was impressive and constructed of stone. River stones, he was sure. He could feel the energy emanating from them. The mantle looked handmade. He was sure each stone had been chosen for its harmonic resonance.

Dan gave him a side-eye and nodded. “The vic’s in the kitchen, through there,” he pointed. “Cassandra Davenport, not her baptismal name, aged twenty-six.”

 _Cassandra_.

“What did she do for a living?” Chloe asked, snapping on a pair of latex gloves and running scenarios through her mind. She saw no evidence of another tenant, no pictures or remembrances of a significant other. Houses spoke if you chose to listen. This one announced itself as a haven for one person. There was no sign of forced entry, so she suspected a professional rival.

Dan snorted and looked down at his notes. “Occupation: technomancer.”

Chloe stared. “Huh?”

“She was a witch,” Lucifer said, an odd tone to his voice.

A real one.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was meticulous with her search of the house which, for some unknown reason, interested her far more than its late owner. The murder itself was straightforward and unremarkable. Blunt force trauma, which Ella confirmed.

There were no other signs of violence on the body or in the home, suggesting a motive that was personal. There were no signs of forced entry, so it was probable Davenport knew her attacker and admitted them freely. There appeared to be nothing missing, but they would need a friend or acquaintance to tell them for certain. The victim’s phone, keys, and purse were on the kitchen counter, undisturbed.

Chloe was more interested in the crystals scattered throughout the house. As Lucifer had noted about the sage, these weren’t gimmicky glorified rocks meant to lure your true love to your side. The crystals were enormous, heavy, and, she believed, strategically placed. That strategy eluded her, but it wasn’t random. She was sure of it.

Lucifer was acting even odder than usual. It hadn’t taken her too long to attune herself to his moods and the minute changes therein. He was unsettled, almost unsure, as if wary of being in the house. He was far too quiet. She had never seen him so attentive outside of women and booze. The occasional man.

But why? Lucifer enjoyed possessions but wasn’t possessive of them, save his piano. He acknowledged his wealth and didn’t apologize for it. He liked the finer things, but because he was ostentatious, not because he believed they held any intrinsic value. Except for art. Art touched him deeply.

Why was he so consumed with a pedestrian house? He was studying it as if it were a book, waiting to disclose the secrets of its owner. What was he seeing that she had missed? What was the house telling him than she couldn’t hear?

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

He turned and she was shocked his face was so closed, his gaze remote. She could read him better than anyone save Maze, but not now. She was chilled by his utter blankness.

“We shouldn’t be here.”

Her brow furrowed. “We’re almost done processing the scene.” She tilted her head and considered him. “Lucifer, did you know the victim?”

It was more than possible. His sexual partners were numerous, yet he remembered all of them with fondness and vivid detail.

“I did not know her. I don’t like this house, Detective.”

And that was all he had. She gently prodded for more, but he didn’t even have the courtesy to become exasperated with her. It was apparent he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He had never lied to her, and she believed he never would, but he had no problem shutting her out from his thoughts. She knew she would get nothing from him unless he offered it.

“Why don’t you wait outside? I won’t be much longer.”

He gave her a brisk nod and strode from the room.

“Is he all right?” Dan murmured.

She looked at her ex-husband, surprised to find nothing but honest concern looking back at her.

“No. He’s not.”

Dan nodded and shuffled back over to the crime scene technicians.

 

* * *

  

“Decker!”

Chloe sighed and turned from the sink. Apparently, Maze was in a mood again. Trixie noticed it too, taking one look at their roommate and abandoning her mother for the safety of … anywhere else.

“What did you do to Lucifer?” Maze demanded, slamming her hands down on the counter.

Chloe frowned. “Do to him? What are you talking about?” Her face became concerned. “Is he okay, Maze? He was acting strangely today at the crime scene, but I just thought his mind was on something else. I tried calling, but he didn’t answer.” She snorted. “Not like that’s unusual.”

The wind left Maze’s sails. So, Decker had no clue. Typical. It was … unpleasant that her … friend … hadn’t confided in their … other friend.

Human descriptors were so illogical and useless.

“Wait,” she said. “What do you mean he was acting strange? Strange how?”

Chloe shrugged, seemingly mystified. “Just … off, I guess. Extremely focused. Quiet. Detail-oriented.”

Maze stared.

“Right?” Chloe asked, shaking her head.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Maze insisted. “There’s nothing that’s been going on to make him so … morose. I don’t like it. It upsets me. Fix it.”

Chloe tempered the smile threatening to erupt. “If I knew how, I would. I really don’t know what’s wrong with him, Maze, and he won’t talk to me.”

Maze glared at the bowl of apples on the counter. “So, what happened? Why is he like this?” She tilted her head. “You said he was weird at the crime scene? Was it super lame or something?”

“Apparently the victim fancied herself a witch.”

Maze blinked. “Oh, shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maze hauled ass to Lux, Chloe nipping at her heels like a terrier. The former wanted answers; so did the latter, but suspected they wouldn’t be forthcoming. Something major had to be going on, if Lucifer was shutting out the both of them.

They descended the main staircase, slowing their steps as they heard the object of their concern pounding away on his beloved piano. Chloe vaguely recognized it as Mendelssohn.

“I didn’t know he knew classical music,” she said with surprise.

Maze clucked her tongue. “He knows everything, Decker. Why he needs to keep proving that to you is beyond me.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and meant to charge toward the dais, only to be held firmly in place.

“Not now,” Maze said. “Trust me, you don’t want to get near him when he’s in one of these moods.”

“Lucifer would never hurt me,” was the defiant response.

“I never said he would,” Maze snapped back, “but unless you want to alienate him even further, you’ll leave him alone to get it out of his system. He’ll want a drink when he’s done, so let’s sit at the bar.”

Chloe gritted her teeth but accepted that, in some circumstances, Maze knew best. And wasn’t that a frightening realization?

Maze smirked and poured them both a shot of tequila. “On the house.”

They sat and slammed down their drinks, Maze immediately refilling their glasses, keeping a watch on Lucifer via the large mirrors behind the bar. He looked disheveled, his hair falling in his face. His suit was now one big wrinkle and he had sprouted a five o’clock shadow in the span of two hours.

His fingers danced up and down the keys in a relentless melody. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving, though the words, if spoken, became lost in the wall of sound. He yanked the cigarette from the ashtray and, with shaking fingers, brought it to his lips, continuing to play with one hand. He inhaled deeply and stubbed out the butt before standing, the concert brought to a sudden halt.

Lucifer grabbed the crystal tumbler, downed the remnants of his scotch, and then clambered down the few stairs leading to the floor. He needed another drink.

Chloe watched from the corner of her eye. He was halfway to them and had yet to notice them, which was startling. Lucifer was always aware, almost preternaturally, of everything about Lux.

He halted in his stride when the piano began playing.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer was unfortunately and quite rudely blocking their view, so Chloe and Maze couldn’t see the new pianist. What each wondered, albeit silently, was how the hell someone got into the club without notice.

Lucifer seethed with rage. Who had the temerity, the _audacity_ , to invade his sanctuary and defile his beloved instrument? Upper lip curled in a vicious snarl, he spun on his heel and prepared to deliver hellfire this world had not seen in centuries, only for his mouth to fall open in surprise.

_“They say it’s a river that circles the earth. A beam of light shining to the edge of the universe. It conquers all; it changes everything.”_

A smooth, assured tenor announced itself with such crystal clarity, it sent shivers of pleasure down Chloe’s spine and elsewhere on Maze. The low notes at the conclusion of each measure were crisp yet velvety, almost smoky, but not foggy or disconnected.

“Tingly,” Maze purred, eyes glazing over.

Chloe pursed her lips but didn’t deny it. She vaguely recognized the song but was far more intrigued by the singer. She could carry a tune, and Lucifer had a great voice, but this was something else entirely, though she didn’t know precisely what.

 _Issa mood, Mommy_ , Trixie would say. And she’d be right. As soon as the vocalist had opened his mouth, it was like a spell had been cast, not just over the room, but the entire world. Everything had stopped and all that existed was … that voice.

_“They say it’s a blessing. They say it’s a gift. They say it’s a miracle, and I believe that it is. It conquers all, but it’s a mystery.”_

Lucifer’s mouth trembled with some unknown emotion as his eyes widened and respiration increased. He moved quickly, almost loping, returning to the piano and standing before it, staring down at …

“ _Kurt_ ,” he whispered with reverence.

Yet it carried.

“Who is that?” Chloe asked.

“That’s Kurt,” Maze sniped, making the name sound like an epithet, “Lucifer’s little _friend_. Not surprising he showed up now.”

Chloe wisely said nothing. She knew jealousy when she heard it. She might have been experiencing it herself. Maybe.

She looked up and wondered if she should be concerned that Dan, Ella, Amenadiel, and Linda were standing in the balcony. They looked down at the scene unfolding with myriad emotions flitting across their faces.

Kurt looked up into Lucifer’s eyes and smiled. _“Love breaks your heart. Love takes no less than everything. Love makes it hard, and it fades away so easily.”_

He made room on the bench but made it clear with a smirk that he was not about to cede control. Lucifer sat astride and beamed, content for his friend to remain in command.

 _“In this world we created,”_ Lucifer sang, voice full and with a slight rasp, _“in this place that we live, in the blink of an eye, babe, the darkness slips in. Love lights the world, unites the lovers for eternity.”_

He continued to gaze at Kurt with what could only be described as utter joy. A rare sense of peace descended over him like a weighted blanket, wrapping him in safety and warmth, securing him so that he wouldn’t float away.

_“Love breaks the chains! Love aches for every one of us! Love takes the tears and the pain, and it turns it into the beauty that remains.”_

Never in his unholy life had he sung words so desperately true. Love infected every living thing in this universe, for bliss or ill, and never had he been so grateful to be held in its thrall.

 _“Look at this place!”_ Kurt sang. _“It was Paradise, but now it’s dying. I’ll pray for love.”_

Lucifer laid a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. He swallowed heavily as his eyes became suspiciously wet. _“I’ll take my chances that it’s not too late.”_

He watched avidly as Kurt’s fingers began gliding, the keys now nothing more than extensions of his fingers. Kurt had become the music, as he always did whenever he performed. Lucifer could play anything and play it well, it was part of who he was, but when Kurt played, that was _art_.

Kurt took in a gentle breath. _“Love breaks your heart. Love takes no less than everything. Love makes it hard. And it fades away so easily.”_

 _“Oh!”_ they sang together, changing the standard descending run into a descending chromatic scale, the harmony and dichotomy of their voices highlighted as Kurt transitioned seamlessly into head voice. Gasps of shock and awe erupted from their audience.

 _“Love breaks the chains,”_ they sang together _. “Love aches for every one of us. Love takes the tears and the pain … and it turns into the beauty that remains.”_

Lucifer continued to stare as Kurt played the final measures, the music at last fading away. Slowly, Kurt turned toward him.

“Oh, Kurt,” Lucifer said again, voice cracking slightly.

Kurt immediately closed the distance, pulling Luficer tightly against him. He placed his lips at the corner of Lucifer’s mouth and pressed against it a sweet kiss. He leaned back and looked into those haunting eyes. He smiled.

“I’ve missed you, my beautiful Devil.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Kurt and Lucifer perform is _Love Is_ by Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight.


End file.
